


The Perfect Plan. Or, The Seduction That Wasn't

by beifongingperfection (pristineungift)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/beifongingperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://umnachtung.tumblr.com/post/27338706103/for-teaanemone-and-all-the-bumi-fans-in">THIS DRAWING</a> by umnachtug.</p><p>Bumi has a perfect plan to get Lin's attention. Tenzin ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan. Or, The Seduction That Wasn't

“Commander.”

“Hmm?” Bumi looked up from the map he was studying in his state room, raising one brow at the officer standing in the doorway.

“Lin Bei Fong sent a telegram saying she would be by the ship later, sir.”

Bumi stood with an excited howl, punching the air with a fist. The officer in the doorway didn’t so much as blink. All of Bumi’s men were well used to him by now.

“Thanks for letting me know, Li!”

The officer looked extremely happy that Commander Bumi had remembered his name.

It truth, Bumi hadn’t been completely certain. With so many men under his command, and all of them wearing that uniform, it was easy to get confused. So when in doubt, he went with Li.

There were a million ‘Li’s.

**-l-**

Bumi swept all the maps, telegrams, writing instruments, and navigation equipment off his desk, pushing it all into a small wooden crate he’d gotten from below decks, and then stowing the lot under the bunk built into the wall. Then he hopped onto the desk, struck a provocative pose, and pouted his lips.

Perfect. He was right in front of the door. The first thing Lin would see when she came to visit.

Bumi tossed his head back to laugh his best evil laugh and rubbed his hands together maniacally. This plan was perfect! Lin wouldn’t be able to resist him.

Now all he had to do was wait.

After the first ten minutes, he stripped off his uniform coat. Then he unbuttoned his shirt to show off his chest, and ran a hand through his hair to make himself look rakish.

Like a pirate.

That always drove the ladies wild.

Thirty minutes later and he took the shirt off completely, but left his gloves on. There. Lin would completely forget how to speak, and then Bumi would help her learn again.

Of course, her first word would be his name.

He smirked.

Finally, he heard steps outside his door. He could tell from the sound that it wasn’t someone accustomed to walking on a ship – the gait screamed ‘landlubber.’

Laying on his side, Bumi struck his pose. “Hello, Chief Bei Fong. Welcome aboard my ship,” he practiced, pitching his voice low.

“Lin. I’ve been waiting for you,” he tried again, putting a rough growl into his tone as he said her name.

Oh yeah. This was going to be great.

The door opened.

Bumi flexed the muscles in his arms, ready to begin his master plan of seduction.

And then –

“Bumi! What the - ?!” Tenzin began, only to be reduced to sputters and squeaks, his face purpling.

He stood in the doorway, completely blocking the view, Lin’s head of steel grey hair just visible behind one of his shoulders.

Bumi rolled onto his back, clapping his hands over his face and thumping his booted feet once against the desktop. “Tenzin! You ruin _everything_!”

“Why are you…? Where is your shirt?!”

Tenzin continued to gesticulate, his face progressing from purple, to red, to white.

But then something amazing happened.

Lin pushed past Tenzin to see for herself what had gotten the airbender into such a tizzy. And she started to giggle.

She was _giggling_.

Bumi had made Chief Iron Britches giggle.

He smiled hugely, pushing himself up on his elbows to wink at her.

It was a good night after all.


End file.
